e_girlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Flower
|Title = |Image = Flower - Kurenai no Dress promo.jpg |Caption = Flower promoting F (2019) |Former = FLOWER (2010-2013) |Origin = Japan |Formation = April 1, 2010 ( days) |Debut = October 12, 2011 |Disband = September 30, 2019 ( ; days) |Genres = Pop, ballad |Years Active = 2010-2019 (9 years, days) |Labels = Sony Music Associated Records |Agency = LDH JAPAN |Associated Acts = Happiness, E-girls, Dream |Website = Page on Sony Music Japan |Members = Mizuno Erina (2010-2013) Fujii Shuuka (2010-2017) Shigetome Manami (2010-2019) Nakajima Mio (2010-2019) Washio Reina (2011-2019) Muto Chiharu (2011-2014) Ichiki Kyoka (2011-2015) Bando Nozomi (2011-2019) Sato Harumi (2011-2019) }} Flower was a Japanese pop girl group signed to the Sony Music Associated Records record label, managed by LDH JAPAN and part of the E.G.family. Originally a four member dance unit serving as backup dancers for , Flower added two more dancers and three vocalists. The new members were selected through a nationwide talent search by LDH titled EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~. They made their debut on October 12, 2011 with the single "Still". The group disbanded on September 30, 2019.Flowerより大切なお知らせ Members ; Members at Time of Disbandment * Shigetome Manami (重留真波) (2010-2019) * Nakajima Mio (中島美央) (2010-2019) * Washio Reina (鷲尾伶菜) (2011-2019) * Bando Nozomi (坂東希) (2011-2019) * Sato Harumi (佐藤晴美) (2011-2019) Former Members * Mizuno Erina (水野絵梨奈) (2010-2013) * Fujii Shuuka (藤井萩花) (2010-2017) * Muto Chiharu (武藤千春) (2011-2015) * Ichiki Kyoka (市來杏香) (2011-2016) History " (August 2017)|thumb|200px]] " (April 2017)|thumb|200px]] " (January 2017)|thumb|200px]] '' (August 2016)|thumb|200px]] " (May 2016)|thumb|200px]] " (November 2015)|thumb|200px]] " (April 2015)|thumb|200px]] '' (February 2015)|thumb|200px]] " (January 2015)|thumb|200px]] " (October 2014)|thumb|200px]] " (May 2014)|thumb|200px]] '' (December 2013)|thumb|200px]] " (November 2013)|thumb|200px]] " (June 2013)|thumb|200px]] " (October 2012)|thumb|200px]] " (July 2012)|thumb|200px]] " (January 2012)|thumb|200px]] " (October 2011)|thumb|200px]] Pre-Debut On April 1, 2010, EXPG (EXILE Professional Gym) recruited four girls to form a new dance unit. The four members, Mizuno Erina (leader), Fujii Shuuka, Shigetome Manami and Nakajima Mio became known as FLOWER, and they participated in music videos in addition to doing modeling work. Most notably, they served as backup dancers during EXILE LIVE TOUR 2010 FANTASY, alongside groups like Happiness and Dream who are also under the LDH agency. Little was actually known about the group when they mysteriously appeared on the LDH website under the category of "Artist". On April 24, 2011, E-Girls (EXILE Girls) was formed as a joint project featuring Dream, Happiness, and FLOWER. While the other two groups had vocalists, FLOWER only performed as a dance act at E-girls' shows. EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~ In February of 2011, it was announced that EXILE would be sponsoring a nationwide talent search, titled EXILE Presents VOCAL BATTLE AUDITION 3 ~For Girls~, specifically aimed at young girls, ages 12-25. Thousands auditioned through three stages of initial screening. In the end, two dancers (otherwise noted as "performers") were selected to join FLOWER. They were Bando Nozomi and Sato Harumi. However, the winners of the vocalist audition would not be announced until an E-girls show on May 14, 2011 held at SHIBUYA-AX. There, it was announced that Washio Reina, Muto Chiharu and Ichiki Kyoka would be the vocalists of FLOWER. The new FLOWER performed their audition song, "Still" and also revealed that it would be their debut single. 2013 On June 2013, LDH announced a competition between the group and their E-girls' sister group Happiness, with them releasing a single on August 7. On the same day, it was revealed the song's name, "Taiyou to Himawari". Two weeks later after the release, it was revealed via EXILE's TV show Shuukan EXILE, that Flower won the battle by 3 points against 2 of Happiness. As a "reward", their song "Hatsukoi" was included on E-girls' single "Gomennasai no Kissing You". On October 18, 2013, with the announcement of E-girls' seventh single "Kurukuru", it was also announced that Mizuno Erina would leave the group (and hence also E-girls) but will continue on LDH as an actress. In November 25, it was announced their sixth single, "Shirayukihime", released in December 25, 2013. The single is the first release of them as a 8-member group. On December 26, LDH announced Shigetome Manami as new leader of the group. 2014 The group released their debut album, Flower, in January 22, 2014. On October 12, 2014, Muto Chiharu announced her departure from both Flower and E-girls to study abroad. The group is scheduled to release their eighth single "Akikaze no Answer", last single to include Chiharu, in November 12. On December 2014, LDH announced that Flower would be releasing their 9th single, "Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~" on February 18, 2015. This will be Flower's first double A-side single, and also their first single without Chiharu, as seven members. 2015 On January, LDH announced that Flower's 2nd album, Hanadokei will be released on March 4. On February 14, during the first day of E-girls' second tour COLORFUL WORLD, it was announced Flower's first live tour Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei", to be held in 5 cities starting in June. On October 7, Ichiki Kyoka announced her departure from both Flower and E-girls. In her graduation message, she wrote she wants to follow different paths. For the moment, Flower will continue as a 6-member group. The group released their eleventh single "Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way", first single as a 6-member group, on December 16. 2016 On June 1, the group released their twelfth single Yasashisa de Afureru You ni, a cover of singer JUJU and used for the movie Shokubutsu Zukan ~Unmei no Koi, Hiroimashita~. On July 6, it was announced during E-girls' third tour E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" in Aichi, that the group would be releasing their first best album THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST on September 14. On August 8, the group announced, during the encore of E-girls' last day of the E.G. SMILE tour, their second tour Flower Theater 2016 ~THIS IS Flower~. The tour started on October 21 and ended on December 21. 2017 On October 18, 2016, it was revealed on that the group will be releasing their thirteenth single "Monochro / Colorful" on January 11, 2017. It will be the group's second double A-side single. On March 8, 2017, the group announced that the group would be releasing their 14th single "MOON JELLYFISH" on April 26. On August 23, the group released their 15th single "Taiyou no Elegy". On October 22, Fujii Shuuka posted a message on E.G.family mobile reporting that she got diagnosed with cervical spinal disc herniation and that she will be halting her activities for a while to recover.いつも応援してくださっている皆様へ On December 31, Fujii has decided to leave the group and retire from the entertainment industry.Flower藤井萩花、芸能界引退を発表＜コメント全文＞ 2019: Disband On January 23, the group released the digital single "Kurenai no Dress". From February 22 to May 25, the group participated of E.G.family's first tour E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~, which was also their last live activity. On March 27, the group released their third and last album F. On September 20, it was announced that Nakajima Mio is engaged to FC Machida Zelvia football player Togashi Cayman and expecting their first child to be born in 2020. Nakajima then announced her decision to retire from entertainment industry in order to start a new life.Message From 中島美央 With the announcement from Nakajima, the group went through repeated discussions about the group's future and it was decided that the group would disband at the end of the month with the members staying on entertainment industry. On September 30, the group officially disbanded. On December 9, it was revealed that Flower's website would be closed on December 31 except for the discography section.Flowerオフィシャルウェブサイトに関するお知らせ Discography Albums Studio Albums #2014.01.22 Flower #2015.03.04 Hanadokei #2019.03.27 F Best Albums #2016.09.14 THIS IS Flower THIS IS BEST Singles #2011.10.12 Still #2012.02.29 SAKURA Regret #2012.08.22 forget-me-not ~Wasurenagusa~ #2012.11.28 Koibito ga Santa Claus #2013.08.07 Taiyou to Himawari #2013.12.25 Shirayukihime #2014.06.11 Nettaigyo no Namida #2014.11.12 Akikaze no Answer #2015.02.18 Sayonara, Alice / TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ #2015.04.29 Blue Sky Blue #2015.12.16 Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way #2016.06.01 Yasashisa de Afureru You ni #2017.01.11 Monochro / Colorful #2017.04.26 MOON JELLYFISH #2017.08.23 Taiyou no Elegy Digital Singles #2013.10.02 Hatsukoi #2014.12.16 TOMORROW ~Shiawase no Housoku~ #2015.11.28 Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way Anime version #2019.01.23 Kurenai no Dress Pre-released Digital Singles #2013.07.31 Taiyou to Himawari #2013.12.04 Shirayukihime #2013.12.11 Hatsukoi acoustic version #2014.01.08 let go again feat. VERBAL (m-flo) #2015.12.05 Hitomi no Oku no Milky Way #2016.05.25 Yasashisa de Afureru You ni #2016.05.25 Taiyou to Himawari (version 2016) #2016.08.31 Hoka no Dareka Yori Kanashii Koi wo Shita Dake Other ; Compilations / Others # 2014.03.26 Various Artists - Watashi to Drecom -DREAMS COME TRUE 25th ANNIVERSARY BEST COVERS-'' (#9 ''Nando Demo) Concerts/Tours ; Tours # 2015.06.05-2015.07.10 Flower LIVE TOUR 2015 "Hanadokei" # 2016.10.21-2017.01.16 Flower Theater 2016 ~THIS IS Flower~ Concerts Featured In * 2014 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2014 "COLORFUL LAND" * 2015 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2015 "COLORFUL WORLD" * 2016 E-girls LIVE TOUR 2016 "E.G. SMILE" * 2017 E-girls LIVE 2017 ~E.G.EVOLUTION~ * 2019 E.G.POWER 2019 ~POWER to the DOME~ Filmography ;Music Videos # 2011 - " (KIDS & GIRLS version)" # 2011 - " " Trivia References External Links * Sony Music Official Profile * Official Blog * Official Youtube Category:Flower Category:Groups Category:2011 Debut Category:2019 Departures Category:E.G.family Former Units